Pile-o'-Goo (Earth-32)/Dimension 23
Pile-o'-Goo, formerly known as Muck Amuck, is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from Viscosia and the Dimension 23 equivalent of Goop in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Pile-o'-Goo resembles Goop's Omniverse appearance, but his slime is colored blue and he lacks a beak. His Anti-Gravity Projector is gold and the Ultimatrix symbol is located on top of it. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Polymorph Physiology': Pile-o'-Goo, being a Polymorph, posssesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Shapeshifting': Pile-o'-Goo is able to change every part of his body (head, limbs, torso) into any shape imaginable, with his default form being that of a humanoid. He can grow extra appendages, like tendrils and use them in combat very effectively. He is also able to fit into every space, no matter how small or narrow it may be. **'Enhanced Strength': While not one of his often seen powers, Pile-o'-Goo is stronger than the average human and can lift approximately half a ton, by altering his density and utilizing his appendages. **'Enhanced Durability': Pile-o'-Goo is virtually indestructible. Due to his body's liquid-like nature, he is impervious to most types of attack. This, coupled with his apparent lack of internal organs, makes him very durable. For example, physical attacks do little to no harm and projectiles pass safely through him. He is also highly resistant towards fire and ice. **'Regeneration': As mentioned above, Pile-o'-Goo's body is liquid-like, which means he can be torn apart fairly easily. This is no problem, however, as Pile-o'-Goo's parts can reattach and reform him within seconds. **'Slime Projection': Pile-o'-Goo can expel the material he is made out of in a variety of ways. He usually does this by using 'slime balls' as projectiles from his hands, although he can also do this by shooting a continuous stream of slime. **'Acidic Slime': Pile-o'-Goo possesses a poweful acid, which is normally used for digestive purposes. However, it has a formidable offensive potential. It is potent enough to dissolve materials such as flesh, wood, stone and metal in seconds. He has full control of this ability, meaning he won't hurt his allies upon physical contact, unless he is willing to do so. **'Elasticity': Pile-o'-Goo is able to stretch himself to inhuman lengths. The longer he stretches, the thinner the connection with his body parts becomes. Equipment *'Anti-Gravity Projector': Polymorphs have adjusted to living in the gravity of their home planet, Viscosia, which is weak compared to most other planets. If a Polymorph were to visit another planet with a stronger gravity than Viscosia's, like Earth, it would turn into an immobile pile of slime. For this reason, the Galvans constructed the Anti-Gravity Projector, allowing Polymorphs to do interplanetary travel. The Anti-Gravity projector imitates the gravity of Viscosia, allowing Pile-o'-Goo to function normally on Earth. It enhances his shapeshifting powers and allows him to fly. It can be used as a projectile, akin to a flying disk, the edges being razor sharp. Pile-o'-Goo can also be stored inside the Projector. In the case it is destroyed, the Ultimatrix will immediately generate a new one. Weaknesses *'Anti-Gravity Projector Dependency': Pile-o'-Goo is completely dependent on his Anti-Gravity Projector for even the simplest forms of movement while on Earth. If Pile-o'-Goo is separated from it by more than two feet, or turned off, he will become inert until he is reunited with it. *'Electricity': Pile-o'-Goo's slime is extremely conductive and can be hurt by electric attacks. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Pile-o'-Goo first appeared in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension. **Pile-o'-Goo saved Gwen from falling to her death and was defeated by Rook possessed by MAL.W.A.R.E. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension'' (first appearance) Trivia *Credits for the infobox image go to Lego Master. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Polymorphs Category:Dimension 23 Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000